Lal's diary chapter 8
by Amethyst King
Summary: FINAL CHAPTER! WOOT WOOT! if you want a picture of Wesley and Lal in prom attire, just send me an email :


Entry Number eight

I got the "shock of my life" as I walked into the courtroom and met he who could probe my mind. Not only him, but I was amazed at who was with him.

He who could meld with me was none less than the famous, wise, brave Ambassador Spock. Father has told me nothing but good things abou him. But he was not who I was most surprised to see.

Wesley Crusher was with him to serve as witness.

Again, my sudden mood changes went into effect. But then I had to remember that I was in a court trial for my best friend's identity.

I saw Ambassador Spock coming near me. I froze: what was I to do? How could a living being share the thoughts of a semiliving android?

He reached out his hand to my head. I knew nothing of Vulcan mind melds but I felt I should put my best thoughts of M' Kayla forward:

Her standing up for me on he first day of high school

Being called a prep affetionately

How she showed me she cared when I was too afraid to talk to Wesley

It amazes me how thoughts from such a short time ago can seem like they happened in another lifetime.

Ambassador Spock removed his hand.

"I have concurred that this being is an android, and therefore incapable of sharing thoughts and memories telepathicaly."

He turned to the _Hejrek_. In his white robes and white hair, with his hands behind his back, he looked like the wisest being alive.

And one with "a trick up his sleeve" ( a human term Father learned from poker).

"But" Spock said "My witness, Acting Ensign Wesley Crusher of the U.S.S. _Enterprise_ also has memories of the defendant. It is safe to say that any of you could easily access his thoughts and-"

"NO!" I yelled. What if they hurt him!

The whole courtroom stared at me. I knew at an instant I had made a mistake. What would the court do to me?

As long as they did nothing to Wesley, I did not care a lot what they would do to me.

"You are quite an outspoken android, it is almost as if you have feelings"

"I do indeed have feelings, _Hejrek_, and my feelings say that-"

"That if you want to know whether I am more Romulan than human, then maybe you should let me stay and give me a chance to prove myself" M' Kayla finally spoke.

A stunned silence blanketed the courtroom.

"My past should mean nothing here. It is my future you want, is it not? If you want my future, it is yours. My past is my past, just as your past is your past. I am every bit a Romulan as you are."

The court seemed to ponder this a moment. She did indeed have a valid argument. The high court all put hteir heads together for eight whole, nerve racking minutes before they made their declaration.

"M' Kayla, welcome to Romulus as a citizen. You will be moved into a young adult student dormitory on this evening. You will take your placement test on the morrow"

"On the contorary, I would much rather stay with the terrans. I want to join starfleet, and my chances are better of getting a scollarship if I stay. Thank you for the offer, but I am going to stay."

"I do not understand your choice, but it is yours. Jolan Tru. Court dismissed"

"Spock to _Enterprise_. Four to beam up."

I was full of joy to bursting point. My friend was staying with me! I hugged M' Kayla tightly, ignoring the fact that she dislikes physical contact.

When we were back on board, I felt a third member to our hug.

Wesley was hugging me.

"I love you, Lal"

"I love you too"

"Oh please will you to prepwads get off me?"

We did indeed get off her.

We kissed each other. This may have bothered her more, but we diddn't care.

It was impossible to describe. Wesley was so warm and caring and strong. I never wanted it to end.

"Excuse me Wesley, but I beleive you should cease kissing with my daughter now"

Way to kill a mood, Father. I was very temped to throw something large and heavy at his head. I still cannot explain my emotions, but I do not have to know everything. After all, I am only in high school.

Wesley is taking me to prom tomorrow evening. Even with a class of thirty, teenage activities still apply. Life is great.


End file.
